


the truth sets you free (to come at me with malice aforethought)

by sprx77



Series: Annoyingly, I like you way more than I'd originally planned [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But humans can, Fae & Fairies, HowAreYouDoingThat.jpeg, Humans are ridiculous, I have no regrets, Kakashi is infuriated, Kakashi the fairy prince, M/M, Obito is a troll, The fae can't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: "I'm a literal fire breathing dragon.""But you're not though"





	the truth sets you free (to come at me with malice aforethought)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Prompt: 62. “Everything that is coming out of your mouth is a lie!” KakaObi? :D   
> by a gorgeous nonny
> 
> This is so fucking short but I love it to pieces.

“How can you  _do_  that?” Kakashi demands, staring at Obito in pure shock and anger.

“What?” Obito leans forward, grinning ear to ear. “Didn’t you ask for it?” His breath lands on Kakashi’s lips, an intimate thing that would normally lead Kakashi to seducing such a lovely creature directly to his bed.

If such a creature weren’t  _infuriating_.

“Do it again!” Kakashi demands, eyes intent on the human.

“I’m a literal fire breathing dragon.” Obito supplies, waving one hand flippantly.

“ _But you’re not though_. How can you just– just–”

“Lie?” Obito asks, sounding innocent and delighted and also  _awful_.

“Everything that is coming out of your mouth is a lie!” Kakashi shouts.

“I’m not even a very good liar,” Obito laughs, ignoring Kakashi’s strangled sound, the way silver hair tangles around his pointed ears. “My face always gives it away.”

He isn’t prepared for the way a faerie prince tackles him onto the grass, but he’s not at all opposed, laughing and rolling with Kakashi until he’s covered in flowers and leaves.

Kakashi stares at him like he’s a wonderful thing and Obito doesn’t have the heart to correct him. The setting sun catches like fire on his hair, illuminating him from behind and casting shadows over his otherwordly skin, glowing faintly with magic.

“I want to kiss you,” Obito says, punched breathless.

“Really? Or is that another–”

Obito interrupts Kakashi’s vicious snark with a heartfelt laugh, rolling them again so he can press a hand against that unnaturally soft skin, bring his mouth close to his and let the fae taste the truth on his lips.

It’s honestly amazing.


End file.
